homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110215 - Kissing and Patching Together
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THESHUTTLE. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO opens a portal from Nyarla's Land to the shuttle where Aaisha is. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT jumps up in surprise, suddenly very nervous. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC steps out of the portal to his recently wrecked hive, still dishelveld, but his eyes no longer red with rage -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC shyly looks around til he spots Aaisha -- CCC: ...hi CAT: "Uh.. hi. Nyarla." -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO closes the portal. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she can't look him in the eyes. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he can't make eye contact either -- CCC: "...I'm sorry" CAT: "I... No! You don't..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up, her expression pained. -- CCC: "For getting so angry with you and for falling into that dumb ass trap" CAT: "I was angry too, I fell for it too Nyarla. I. I was going to give you to Scarlet I. You have nothing. To apologize for." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks up at her -- CCC: "It's fine, I forgive you. You were looking out for me" CCC: "Better spending time with her than dying once" CCC: "Or twice" CCC: "My pride wouldn't let me though" CCC: "It's my fault" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs, almost a little bitterly letting herself sink to the floor. -- CAT: "I really... don't know how to respond to that. Selling... selling out shouldn't have been my first action." CAT: "Treating... treating everyone like PIECES. To move, and shuffle. Shouldn't. Be." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC chuckles along nervously -- CCC: "Got fooled by a photoshop, hehe, kind of on me" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. Her face is in her hands. -- CAT: "Fuck Scarlet and not in that way." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC alls on his ass laughing -- CCC: "Agreed" CCC: "Ugh, fuck me too though, I got so emotional over that" CCC: "Need to go apologize to Lorrea too, hehe" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he reaches up to rub along one of his horns -- CCC: "In my defense though, they really are important to me" CAT: "Pfft, yea this all started a big panic. But I'm getting the vibe that Twinks are almost computers. I guess we shouldn't be surprised about a photoshop." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at him, smiling a little sadly with stray tears in her eyes. -- CAT: "I can imagine. Horns that size at your age after all." CAT: "I'm trying to imagine you older and I cannot, Nyarla your neck is going to break." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives a similar smile -- CCC: "Pfft, I'd have the strongest neck in our new universe" CCC: "I could hold up the damn universe on these horns" CAT: "Of course you could. We're gonna have to decorate them for holidays I hope you know this." CCC: "No we don't. I got talked into that when I wasp a wiggler, I couldn't get the lights untangled from my horns" CAT: "Pffft. Well obviously someone didn't know how to decorate properly, I can decorate fine." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he smiles and scoots across the floor to her -- CCC: "It's not the decorating I'm worried about. Are you going to help me take them off." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she freezes when she sees his scoot, her smile growing shakey. -- CAT: "Well of course I would you goose. Is it... is it okay if I do though?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he stops the scooting when he reaches her -- CCC: "Of course" CCC: "You should know, with great power comes great responsibility. I know they're huge and out there, but I actually don't lke others touching them" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he smiles softly at her -- CCC: "I trust you" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chokes, laughing a little as he talks, and she reaches for his hand. When she grasps it she holds tight. -- CAT: "Pfft, what are you my supertroll mentor? I. I'm sor-ry. Th-thank you." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he fights a blush and fails, holding her hand just as tight -- CCC: "Yeah, buzz, you're welcome" CAT: "You buzz in real life, are kidding Nyarla please." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT tears are coming down but she's smiling, and moves closer to him. Hesitant, still unsure if she's allowed. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he blushes a bit harder, smiliing and chuckling -- CCC: "I was raised around hornets and bees" CCC: "I used to only buzz when I first started meeting other trolls" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he reaches out with his other hand, slowly, aiming to give a gentle caress to her face -- CAT: "Is that why your sprite is a robot bee? Who is apparently into you?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she leans into his hand when it reaches her face. The fuchsia is finally starting to reach her cheeks. -- CCC: "The sprite was totally unplanned. I should have taken a better look at the robot, Heliux grabbed a bee. Just eh." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives a noncommital shrug, subtly using it as an excuse to lean a bit more towards her -- CAT: "That sounds about as much fun as my spriting was." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her nose wrinkles as her grin turns a little wicked, sharp teeth flashing. But then she laughs back to pleasant and pleased. -- CCC: "Yeah, all these sprites awkwardly into us" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC his eyes dart to the side and back -- CCC: "I'd rather just us...into each other" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he moves to his knees in one smooth motion, leaning his face closer to hers -- CAT: "Yea Merrows... a pest. Kinda feel bad for him though..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she trails off as he moves, her eyes fluttering. She pushes closer to close the distance, her hand tightening her grip on his. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he goes in for the kill(read: kiss). A soft peck before pulling back a bit nervous and smiling dorkily -- CAT: "Pffthaha. You're cute." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her smile widens, and her free hand is suddenly on his cheek and she's pulling close again for a much longer contact. When she pulls back she rests her forehead against his. -- CAT: "Thank you, thank you Nyarla. I. I don't deserve you." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he kisses her into silence, a very meaningful silence. His hand stroking her face slowly, thumb playing with the loose curls of her bangs -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he breaks the kiss with a grin -- CCC: "Sshhhhsh, none of that" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sniffs and smiles at him. -- CAT: "Okay." CCC: "Good" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he awkwardly sits back -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls her hand from his grasp, and slides her arms around his neck avoiding his horns and burrying her face in his shoulder. -- CAT: "I'm. Really glad. We have Libby looking out for us. And. I'm really glad you're here." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC wraps his arms around her in a tight hug -- CCC: "Heh, yeah, pretty great" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she relaxes against him, shaking a little. -- CAT: "Is it okay... to stay like this for a little while?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he strokes her back gently -- CCC: "Yeah, I, I like this" CCC: "This is nce" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a deep breath, calming herself and chuckles. -- CCC: "Best thing that's happened since we got here, we should enjoy it" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives a relaxed sigh -- CAT: "Heh, yea it is. Let's uh. Hope she stays asleep though." CCC: "...who?" CCC: "Oh yeah, sprite, you?" CAT: "Uuh yea. I suspect. She might have been the one with Cara. Maybe." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voice is muffled in his shirt. -- CCC: "Oooh" CCC: "Maybe that's where the prediction came from or something" CCC: "Because I don't know about that timeline, but I think I like this one" CAT: "Uh maybe. I would guess Libby sorta can see the future? At least in reference to us. Um. Somehow she gets pictures of it I'm not really suuure?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her arms tighten at his last comment and if he's paying attention he could feel her smile. -- CAT: "Yea, this one is pretty nice. Don't go changing it up now Mr. Mage of Time." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC can and smiles himself -- CCC: "Yes, I'm the Mage, working whatever magic I can to keep this" CAT: "Hehehe. Good." CAT: "... Did you want to sleep? Now that the panic is over?" CCC: "Holy shit, I can sleep now" CCC: "I mean, beeing here is a real wake up call, y'know?" CCC: "But yeah, I need it" CAT: "I can imagine. Yea you do uh, your horns...?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he tries to let himself fall back and ends up propping himself on his horns -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she lets him looking at him. -- CAT: "Did you... want to switch positions?" CCC: "...yes please" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins and leans back against a wall herself opening her arms for him. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he leans into her, curling up a bit. Making sure not to hit her with his horns -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs happily and falls asleep easily -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she raps her arms around him, humming deep in her throat pleased. She's careful of his horns, curling his hair just behind his ears. She kisses his forehead. -- CAT: "Sleep well." Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla